1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to learning units which impart initial and reinforcement knowledge in a game environment more specifically directed to teaching the principles and precepts of the Biblical Books of Leviticus and Numbers in a game format.
2. Background of the Related Art
Instruction relating to the Book of Leviticus and Numbers is difficult because the language and customs of that time are far different from our own time. The subject matter is widely regarded as irrelevant and uninteresting.
It is therefore a broad object of the game to make the rituals and precepts real and interesting through personal "experience".
A further object of the invention is to impart a mass of information to those with absolutely no background in the subject. Specifically to familiarize the player with the names and uses of the sacrifices, the Holydays, and various elements of the ritual life in the Bible.
Still yet another object is to provide a game playable by one or more players. An additional object is to provide a board game simple enough for all ages.
Yet another object is to provide humor and entertainment by contemporizing various activities and in some cases by providing anachronisms. The present invention is susceptible to embodiment in many different forms. There is shown in the drawings and will be described in detail a specific embodiment which is to be considered an exemplification with the understanding that the principles of the invention are not intended to limit the invention to the embodiment illustrated.